fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo Jr. (Dawn of a new Hero)
Piccolo Jr. '(ピッコロ・ジュニア ''Pikkoro Junia), usually just called 'Piccolo '''also known as '''Ma Junior '''is the main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball ''and a major character in ''Dragon Ball Z ''and ''Dragon Ball Super. He is also one of the main characters of the upcoming fanfiction "Dawn of a new Hero" ''written by ''Dsaronas. Piccolo is a Namekian and the son/reincarnation of the Great Demon King Piccolo. He later became the reunification of his original self, the Nameless Namekian, after fusing with Kami. Appearance Piccolo is a very tall and muscular Namekian. Like every Namekian, Piccolo has green skin, pointy ears, sharp teeth and claws and has two horn-like antennas. He greatly resembles his father/incarnation King Piccolo, but he is noticeably shorter and a bit thinner. His face also has a more solid face structure with less pronounced cheekbones and a straight nose. Piccolo wears a dark-purple gi with a blue, sometimes red, obi and brown namekian shoes. When he's not fighting seriously or not fighting at all, Piccolo also wears a white and purple turban and a white cape who are both weighted to help him train. After he got possessed by Babidi, a black "M" appeared on his forehead, resembling Majin Buu. After Babidi died, the "M" disappeared. Personality: To be added later Plot (Dawn of a new Hero): To be added later Power: Piccolo is one of the most formidable fighters and the most powerful Namekian of Universe 7, capable of competing even with the Super Saiyans. Being a Warrior-class Namekian and a Super Namekian,Piccolo is known to have immense potential and growth-rate, being able to multiply his own power in a short amount of time just with simple training. Unlike in canon, Piccolo never stopped training during the seven year time-gap between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga. It was stated that he was on Perfect Cell level during the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga and the Babidi Saga, being able to fight on par with Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan and defeating the King of the Demon Realm, Dabura. After he got possessed by Babidi and became a Majin, Piccolo gained an immense power-boost, putting him above SSJ2 Gohan at that time, but he still got defeated by SSJ3 Goku. '''Techniques: Piccolo is one of the most formidable and intelligent fighters of Universe 7 and has developed many powerful techniques over the course of his life to take down even the strongest of foes: * Flight: '''Piccolo can use his ''Ki ''to fly. * ''Ki Blast: '''Like every fighter who has control over his ''Ki, Piccolo can fire an energy blast made out of concentrated Ki. * Regeneration: 'Like every Namekian, Piccolo has the ability to regenerate wounds and torn-off limbs, so long his head is in tact. * '''Mouth Energy Wave: '''A energy beam shot from the mouth wich is considerably more powerful than a normal ''Ki ''Blast. King Piccolo used it to kill Shenlong in ''Dragon Ball. The first time Piccolo Jr. used this attack, was against Son Goku in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. The beam was strong enough to pierce through Goku's chest. * 'Masenko '(魔閃光, lit. "Demon Flash/Glint"): A powerful ''Ki ''Blast primarily used by Gohan and Piccolo. This attack is performed by Piccolo placing both hands above his head and then fire a powerful energy blast. Piccolo first used it as a kid against an dog. * '''Eye Laser: '''A precise and thin energy beam shot from both eyes. Piccolo uses this technique to get out of a close quarter pinch or to weaken his opponents on certain spots. * '''Demon Shocker: '''Piccolo can shoot shockwaves out of his antenna wich have a electrifying effect. He mostly uses it to keep opponents at bay. * '''Demon Hand: Like every warrior-class Namekian, Piccolo can strech his arms, to catch opponents off-guard and/or pull them closer to him. He can also wrap his arms around his foe to keep them in-place. He often uses this technique in tandem with his Makankosappo. The Demon Hand is one of Piccolo's signature move's. * Bakurikimaha: 'The Bakurikimaha is a powerful technique Piccolo inherited from his father, King Piccolo. He charges up a powerful energy wave in his hand, while using the other arm to support the arm that is firing the ''Ki ''wave. * '''Chōbakuretsumaha: '''Piccolo charges up his ''Ki and then releases a powerful energy wave to every direction. While not very destructive, it hit's everything within Piccolo's radius and it's perfect to blast his foes away. * 'Anti-Mafūba: '''A special technique invented by Piccolo wich allows him to reverse the Mafūba and capture the user instead. ** '''Mafūba: '''After his Fusion with Kami, Piccolo learned how to use the Mafūba, but he hasn't used it yet. * '''Makankōsappō '(魔貫光殺砲, lit. "Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun"): ' '''A special technique invented by Piccolo specifically to kill Son Goku. This move is performed by touching his forehead with his index and middlefinger. He charges his ''Ki ''into his two fingers. After he has fully charged, Piccolo fires a powerful drill-like beam out of his finger wich can pierce almost anything, even stronger foes. The downside of this ability is the time it takes to charge this attack. While gathering ''Ki, ''Piccolo is practically defenseless. He often uses this in tandem with his ''Demon Hand or his Cloning ''ability to set up the opponent so Piccolo can charge his energy without getting interrupted. The Makankosappo is one of Piccolo's signature moves. He first uses this technique against Raditz during the Saiyan Saga of ''Dragon Ball Z. * 'Clones: '''Piccolo can create clones of himself to confuse or set up the opponent. The more clones Piccolo creates, the weaker they get. Piccolo often uses this technique in tandem with his ''Makankosappo. He can also use his doppelgängers as sparring partners to help him train. * 'Scatter Shot: '''A rapid fire technique where Piccolo fires many ''Ki ''Blasts wich explode when they hit something. ** '''Hellzone Grenade: '''A advanced version of his ''Scatter Shot where Piccolo randomly throws many energy spheres at his foe with no intent of actually hitting them. With efficient Ki ''control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air completely surrounding his enemy. Piccolo then commands the Ki ''spheres to charge towards the opponent, clashing into them, dealing massive explosive damage. He first used this technique against Android 17. * 'Light Grenade: '''A powerful move where Piccolo puts his hands together to charge a massive amount of ''Ki ''and then shoots a gigantic sphere of energy at the opponent, completly engulfing them. He first used this technique against Imperfect Cell during the Cell-Saga of ''Dragon Ball Z. '''Forms: Great Namekian '''(グレートナメック星人, lit. "Great person of Planet Namek"): 'The Great Namek is a form used by some Nemakians, and members of the Demon Clan. This form allows Piccolo to transforms into a giant version of himself increasing his strength and weight immensly and has no impact on his speed in a violent way, however his ''Ki ''will not increase at all. The downside of this ability is that because of his height, his mobility get decreased by a huge margin, often getting hindered by his surroundings and it's easier to hit him with an devastating blow. Because of this, Piccolo rarely uses this form. The first time he used it, was against Goku at the finale of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai in ''Dragon Ball, the second time against Super Garlick Jr.during the Garlick Jr. Saga in Dragon Ball Z. 'Super Namekian '(超ナメック星人, lit. "Super people of Planet Namek"): Super Nameks are Namekians who manage to unlock their abilities and achieve seemingly insurmountable power. However, Super Nameks are neither a different type of Namekians, nor is it a form that can be activated or deactivated like the Super Saiyan forms, they're simply very powerful Namekians. The Power of a Super Namekian far eclipses that of a normal Namekian, being able to compete with Super Saiyans, unfortunately most of the Super Nameks in the past have become corrupted by their immense strength and misused their power. Piccolo first became a Super Namek, after his fusion with Nail on Planet Namek during the Freeza Saga of ''Dragon Ball Z. ''After the fusion, Piccolo was able to fight on par and even overpower Freeza in his second form who easily defeated Nail only in first form and who completely dominated Vegeta, Son Gohan and Kuririn, confrming that his power rose by an unnatura margin. Unfortunately he was defeated by third form Freeza and was no match against final form Freeza using 2% of his power. Later on during the Cell-Saga, Piccolo fused and reunited himself with Kami, becoming the original Super Namek he once was. After the fusion Piccolo's power sky-rocketed far surpassing Imperfect Cell, and being able to fight on par with Android 17. He later trained within the Room of Spirit and Time to prepare for the upcoming Cell-Games,putting him on par with the power of a Cell Jr. Unlike in canon, Piccolo wasn't slacking during the seven year timeskip between the Cell-Games and the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and trained his Super Namekian powers to point where he was above Perfect Cell being able to compete with the likes of Son Goku and Vegeta and even surpassed Gohan who was weaker than he was during the Cell-Games.